1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the driving of a liquid crystal display device, adoption of a time division driving system will come to mind because of its economical advantage in that the driving circuit can be reduced. If, however, the liquid crystal display device is driven by a circuit as shown in FIG. 1, electric current will flow in the manner as indicated by the dotted line, due to the liquid crystal being electrically bilateral, so that there will occur crosstalk which will cause unselected segments to be turned on weakly, thus making the displayed numerals difficult to visually perceive. In the past, therefore, there has been considered a circuit as shown in FIGS. 2 and 9A of the accompanying drawings wherein a driving element for each numeric segment is inserted to prevent occurrence of crosstalk. In such circuit, however, an effort to form the driving element portion into an integrated circuit and mount the IC on a printed board has involved the necessity that the driving elements connected to a similar segment of each digit be connected in a matrix fashion as indicated within the two-dot chain line in FIG. 9A, and this has unavoidably led to the need to use a doublesided printed board. This has in turn increased the number of connections between the upper and lower patterns on the printed board, which has not only resulted in poor reliability of the device but also the space ratio of the matrix portion to the entire device has become appreciable as calculators or the like have become smaller in size.